


Arrested Suits

by thehyperactivesammich



Series: Arrested Suits [1]
Category: Arrested Development, Suits (TV)
Genre: Arrested Suits, Gen, suitsmeme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyperactivesammich/pseuds/thehyperactivesammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a minifill for a prompt on suits_meme, asking for Suits/Arrested Development, with the Bluths as Harvey's client, and Tobias making awkward advances on Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrested Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly more to come. Who knows.

"Harvey, heeeellllp me."

New York's best closer looked up, a small smirk already on his face, to see his associate leaning into his office, clinging onto the door handle.

"No."

"Harvey he's touching me," Mike whispered dramatically.

"Then put him on the other side of the table, rookies," The older lawyer rolled his eyes. "Jessica is breathing down my neck to get this deal signed, I don't know why, the Bluths are broke, but what she wants to happen, we make happen."

There was a pause. "Lindsey asked for you."

"Tell her I'm busy."

"But you're not."

"But I'm your boss."

Mike groaned. "You owe me Harvey! I want a five-course meal!" He said as he walked back towards where he had left the Bluths family, muttering about Tobias and his 'creepy inappropriate stalkery hands'.

There was a moment of silence as Mike disappeared around the corner, and then Donna's voice came over the intercom. "He's going to be scarred for life, you know that right?"

Harvey just smirked at her through the glass.


End file.
